maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men
Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men is the 25th and final episode of MAD Season 4, and the 103rd and final episode of MAD. Episode Summary Alfred's Game: In the biggest episode of MAD yet, the Earth's only hope is none other than Alfred E. Neuman, so we're doomed. We Are X-Men: In the last segment, the X-Men sadly get over their failed relationships. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been looking for a replacement for glutton all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 10:00 AM:' Lady Gaga says a recent magazine cover makes her look too beautiful, so MAD steps in and helps her out. #*'Sunday, 9:00 AM:' History's most faithful comet returns to Earth, threatening to leave a crater in Cartoon Network's 8:30 PM timeslot. #*'Friday, 6:00 PM:' Mary Poppins makes it to 50 by taking a spoonful of this! #Opening Scene #'Alfred's Game' (Spoof on Alfred E. Neuman / Movie Parody of Ender's Game) #Animated Marginals segment #Fish Playing Charades (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The White House Down Comforter (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_House_Down White House Down]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Caveman Thought Glass Could Put Out Fire (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) (Animated by Tom Megalis) #Is This a Show? (Cartoon) #Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Both Get Arrested (Spoof on Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner from ''Looney Tunes'') #GargaMelrose Place (Spoof on Gargamel from ''the Smurfs'' / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melrose_Place_(2009_TV_series) Melrose Place]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Tooth Fairies of the Old West (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Big Top Secret Telescope (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Ineffective Tactics for Faking That You're Sick (Cartoon) #Red-Headed Tree (Live-action Cartoon segment) #'We Are X-Men' (TV Parody of We Are Men / Team Parody of the X-Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Fish Playing Charades) "I just call dibs on his fish flakes." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first and only time Ender's Game, We Are Men, and ''Melrose Place'' get parodied. *This is the third time ''White House Down'' appeared. *This is the fifth time Cartoon Network was mentioned, and the fifth and final appearances of the MAD Storks. *This is the 12th and final time [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Smurfs the Smurfs] appeared. *This is the 14th and final time the X-Men appeared. *This is the 20th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *This is the 64th and final time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and this is the final Spy vs. Spy segment. *The reason why MAD was cancelled is because of mostly negative reception from critics and Cartoon Network. *This is the actual final episode of MAD, which means this is the actual MAD series finale, but not the first season finale ([[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']]). Here are some things you must know about MAD: *#MAD had premiered on Monday, September 6, 2010 with the very first episode of MAD ([[Avaturd / CSiCarly'Avaturd / CSiCarly']]) and ended on Monday, December 2, 2013 with this episode, which means the entire series had ran for over three years. *#MAD only had four seasons and 103 episodes instead of 104 episodes because of [[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'MAD's 100th Episode Special']], which was the only half-hour episode of MAD. *#After the final episode of MAD premiered on Monday, December 2, 2013, there are no more MAD parodies. *#Since MAD ran for four seasons and 103 episodes total, MAD is never, ever renewed for a fifth season. *#With only four seasons and 103 episodes total, MAD ended on Monday, December 2, 2013. *#MAD had reruns on Cartoon Network from December 4, 2013 to April 4, 2014. *#On Friday, April 4, 2014, MAD permanently stopped its reruns on Cartoon Network. Voices *Keith Ferguson - Colonel Hyrum Graff and Cyclops *Arif S. Kinchen - President Sawyer and GargaMelrose Place Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Mazer Rackham, Officer, and Nightcrawler *Nolan North - John Cale and Wolverine *Rachel Ramras - Smurfette, Green Tree, and Red Tree *Kevin Shinick - The MADvent Calendar Announcer, Sketch Stork, Road Runner, and Carter *Dana Snyder - Gargamel, Caveman, and Dad *Debra Wilson - Major Gwen Anderson, Cavewoman, and Mom Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes